


After

by Sumi



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The Outsider was alive. It felt like a betrayal to Daud, but Billie couldn't bring herself to end his life when all of this was forced onto him.





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



The Outsider was alive. It felt like a betrayal to Daud, but Billie couldn't bring herself to end his life when all of this was forced onto him.

She parted with Tomas two days after giving him back his humanity. Billie gave him the name because he claimed he couldn't remember the name he was given all those years ago. It felt like it was the least Billie could do before they parted.

Billie didn't know what to do with herself now. Daud was dead and the Dreadful Whale lay at the bottom of the sea. Maybe she could get another ship, but a bigger one this time. There still was an entire ocean to explore.


End file.
